Seafood
by aquaXtreme
Summary: "If it's any consolation, those fish are saving people from starvation."  "Excuse me?"  Artemis winced.  "Yeah that was some rubbish consolation."


_**I feel very ashamed at the fact that this took me a very long time to do. I think...over a month? Ughh :(**_

_**Anyway, this is for Grim Lullaby's The Official Cookbook for Happy Couples, Friendships and Awkward Situations.**_

**_Even though it took me this long, it was pretty fun to write. Especially the last part. Completely random to me. But funny. _**

**_Enjoy the story, folks :)_**

* * *

Kaldur frowned at the seafood display in front of him, laying out varieties of sea animals and plants for the public to select and gorge upon later on. The thought of his friends being stuffed down a living person's mouth disgusted him to no ends.

"If it's any consolation, those fish are saving people from starvation."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde's comment.

"Excuse me?"

Artemis winced.

"Yeah, that was some rubbish consolation."

Kaldur shook his head before turning back to the display. A small shiver ran through his spine as he realised that a lobster seemed to be looking straight at him.

"Do you...do you recognise any of them?"

Kaldur gaped at her question.

"Artemis, what-"

"You're right," She held both hands out in defence. "That was a very stupid question. Sorry. I've never been in this kind of situation before so I have no idea what to say."

"It is alright. This must seem very strange to you."

Artemis snorted.

"You have no idea."

A few minutes of silence occurred as Kaldur brooded over the seafood whilst Artemis stood beside him, wondering what to do or say.

"I've...I've never been in Atlantis," The blonde started. "What's it like?"

Kaldur didn't reply causing Artemis to believe he hadn't heard her. She opened her mouth to ask again but stopped when he faced her.

"It's amazing," He began, his eyes distant as if remembering a far away memory. "The colours are so vibrant, so vivid...it feels unreal. When you stand on top of the Observatory, the highest point in Atlantis, you can see into the distance where the light bounces off the Temple of Poseidon, giving everything a slightly mystical atmosphere."

Artemis smiled at his description.

"Go on."

"And magic...it just flows throughout the whole of Atlantis. It is like a part of us...of all of us. It beats through our blood and veins and it...it is a part of our history. Without it...Atlantis wouldn't quite be Atlantis."

Kaldur cracked a wistful smile at the thought of his home; a picture forming in his head which seemed so painfully and home sickeningly real.

"And what about the people?"

"Unique. Wonderfully unique."

Artemis glanced at the seafood display and a wave of sickness nauseated her as the thought of them having been real, living things struck her.

"I am so sorry," She whispered, her chest tightening at the fact that all those fishes she'd eaten throughout the years may have been one of her team mate's close friends.

"What can you do?" Kaldur stated, his voice tinged with hurt and defeat. "It's not like you can change what people want to eat."

Artemis had no idea how to respond. She looked away and almost wished that the rest of the team, even Wally, were there with them instead of on a mission. Anything would be better than having to bear the awkwardness between the two team mates alone. At least they weren't completely alone.

As if on cue, the Boy Wonder appeared out of nowhere. Artemis frowned.

"You really have to stop doing the whole sneaking up on people thing."

"It helps on missions, doesn't it?"

"We're not on a mission right now, are we? So knock it off."

Robin ignored her and instead focused on the display in front of him.

"The fact that Kaldur is in front of a bunch of dead fish is just sick," He commented casually before being elbowed by the blonde. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Well, don't!"

Robin pushed his glasses further up towards his eyes before clicking his fingers with realisation.

"Nearly forgot. Megan wanted us to pick up some pepper while we were here."

Artemis wrinkled her nose.

"Why?"

"She needs it to cook something."

"Don't you mean experiment?"

Robin chuckled before disappearing to get the ingredient. Artemis glanced at the older boy who was still deep in thought about the sea food.

"Kaldur, we really need to get you away from here. It isn't good for you."

"I am fine."

"But-"

"I am fine, Artemis."

The blonde scowled but decided not to say anything else.

"I couldn't decide whether she wanted this one or this one," Robin said as he appeared beside them, holding a bottle of black pepper in each hand.

"They're the same!"

"Yeah but Miss M might want one of these in particular," The Boy Wonder protested. Artemis began to think that maybe going with everyone else may have been the better option.

"Just pick that on-" She gasped as her hand accidentally shoved one bottle out of Robin's hand causing it to fall and crash onto the floor. Her cheeks turned a bright red as everyone near them stopped and stared. Kaldur frowned at her.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was an accident!" She hissed.

"You're in trouble," Robin grinned.

"Shut the hel-" She stopped as a sneeze interrupted her sentence. Another two followed suit. She sniffed. "My life sucks."

"Let's just get out of here before our dignity is shredded by being kicked out of here by the staff," Robin suggested, his eyes focused on the pool pf pepper below them.

"You're right," Artemis agreed before sneezing once more. Her gaze flickered between Kaldur and the sea food display. "If we're getting out of here, I might as well do this."

"Do what?" The Boy Wonder asked, suddenly alert. "Artemis, don't do anything stupid!"

The blonde grinned wickedly before quickly knocking over the seafood display. Fish, lobster, seaweed and ice spilled onto the floor. Other people gasped collectively and started murmuring between themselves.

"Too late," Artemis smiled. Her eyes spotted a couple of shop assistants and adrenaline started pumping into her blood. "Shall we run?"

"Indeed we shall."

The three team mates high tailed it out of the shop, each caught in their own hysterics. Once they were safely out of bounds, they stopped to catch their breaths. Robin's laughs attracted the attention of many passer bys but none stopped to see what was going on.

"I-I can't believe you did that!" He exclaimed. "Batman is going to be so pissed at you!"

Artemis shrugged modestly between her own shrieks of laughter.

"It was worth it."

Kaldur gave a small smile of gratitude towards the blonde.

"Thank you."

"Crap," Robin groaned. "We forgot to get Megan's pepper. Now we'll have to face both Batman _and_ Miss M. To be frank, I blame this all on you, Artemis."

"Thanks. Loving the sense of team work here."

* * *

_**And there you have it. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it and, if you did, you can always review. Tell me what you liked, disliked, loved and hated (although I hope no one hated anything).**_

_**Thanks and bye for now :)**_


End file.
